Music is Revenge
by Help.Me.Breath223
Summary: Ginny is angry at the Golden Trio and makes some unlikey musical friends. Talent show on the wayy! :
1. New friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plott. The songs in this are Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift and Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. Kayy.**

**Review are nice. :**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I heard a stifled laughter behind me and groaned to myself. The first week wasn't even over and already Malfoy and his cronies where up to no good. I finished my sentence and closed my personal journal, and putting my things away. Five years with them, and knowing something's going to happen, I'd rather it was anything then them reading about my personal life. I stood up and turned around, coming way to close to Hogwarts own personal ferret. I felt the heat flood my cheeks at the awkwardness of being this close.

I have to look up to see his face, his 6'4" frame towering over my 5'5" height. I look over him, immediately noticing that the summer has changed him. His bright blonde hair was not slicked back and fell to the bottom of his ears in a shaggy way. His eyes where blue, looking like a storm was brewing in them and coming my way. Smirking, I notice that Quiditch has done him good.

"Well Malfoy, is there a reason you decided to ruin my afternoon?" I asked in a sweet voice, acting innocent. Over the summer, he wasn't the only one that changed. My orange hair deepened into a blood red and fell into soft curls to my mid back. My eyes, the same hazel they've always been, where outlined in make up. I could tell that he was looking me over, but I didn't really care. So far, it's happened a lot.

"I was wondering what you where doing without the Dream Team. You decided that you where too good to follow them around?" I growled at him. Another thing that changed over the summer was my opinion of my life at the burrow, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Not like it's any of your business, but yes, I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back inside." I said in a monotone voice. I tried stepping around them, but Malfoy blocked me from moving. I sighed frustrated.

"What is it that you want from me?" I asked, getting upset. He bringing up the Golden Trio didn't help my mood at all either.

"What, life outside of Hogwarts not going well? Did Potter break your little heart? Did he go back to Cho and leave you to cry?" Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back, not wanting to cry in front of him. He didn't know how close to the truth he was.

"Don't speak of things you don't know about." I hissed, grabbing my potions book out of my bag and chucking it at him, then storming off before he could do something back. As I entered the building, tears where starting to come down, and I was glad that it was lunch time. I started running, going to the only place I ever felt at peace in.

As I entered the Astronomy room, I collapsed in a corner that I found last year. It was behind a tapestry right in front of a large picture window. I looked in my bag for my journal and realized my biggest mistake. As I pulled out my potions book, I almost cried. My most prized possession that knows more about me then I do, is in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

I hold the book that the youngest Weasley threw at me. I was still in a slight shock that she really did that, but I soon got over it and looked at what book I held. It had an old leather cover, tied together with two small strings. It defiantly wasn't school related and that's when in dawned on me. When I first noticed the little Weasel, she was writing in something. Then the two buffoons that followed me snickered and she put it away, as if trying to hide it. I looked out at the lake and smirked. I held the Weasels diary, and every little secret that she has.

I turned around and started walking back to the Heads room, losing Crab and Goyle in the process. I tucked the small book in my cloak, looking down at my watch. I cursed and started running towards the room. We had band practice and I had to set up in less then a half hour!

"Well, I don't know what else to write! It's not my fault I'm the only creative one in this room. You guys could help with the lyrics you know!" Pansy yelled at us. This whole writing songs wasn't going well. We haven't even finished the beginning of one song, and Pansy was out of ideas. Suddenly there was a small cough, causing us all to look up.

"What are you doing in here Weasley?" I asked, spotting her red hair first. She rolled her eyes which looked blood shot.

"Well genius, if you'd look at my robe, you'd notice the Head Girl badge there. We share rooms if your small mind doesn't remember that. Now where's my journal?" She asked, her voice determined. I sighed and pulled it out from my cloak. She growled when I didn't hand it over immediately.

"You threw it at me, why should I give it back?" I asked her. Her face turned stony and the lights flickered.

"Give it back to me, right now." I sighed and handed it to her. She glared at me before dumping her books on the table and starting homework. I turned back to Pansy, Blaise, and Knott. Over the summer, we all started a band, something that famous muggle's are in. I played the drums, Blaise plays the guitar, Knott plays the bass guitar, and Pansy sings.

"Well, what do we have so far?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"To state the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realize you love your self more then you could love me. So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and, and that's all we have." Everyone was silent. I couldn't think of anything to write; none of us could, until we heard a small voice, most likely not meant to be heard.

"What did you just say?" Pansy asked the Weasel causing her to look up and blush.

"Oh, nothing, sorry for interrupting." She looked back at her homework, burying her burning red face into the paper.

"No, I'm not mad; I just want to know if you have an idea for what to write. Come over here and sit with us." Pansy shifted over and made room of the girl who was walking over.

"So what did you say?" Pansy asked her again.

"Really, it was stupid. I don't write songs; I write…" She didn't finish her sentence, but blushed even more.

"What do you write?" Blaise asked her.

"I- I write poems." She said quietly. Pansy brightened.

"Poems or songs, there pretty much the same thing! Okay, so I'll sing what we have so far and you just add on when you get something."

"To state the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realize you love your self more then you could love me. So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and,"

"Crazy, that's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay." Pansy lunged at Weasley and hugged her. After Pansy let go, she beamed at her.

"That's it; you're part of this band! From now on, you'll help us write our songs! Okay, we'll meet back up later, but right now I really need to go and unpack." Pansy got up started going to the door.

"Are you guys all unpacked?" The Weasel asked us. I smirked at her, apparently nobody told her.

"There staying here, so you're stuck with a bunch of guys." I smirked at her, but what I didn't suspect was her to smirk back.

"Not the only girl, if Pansy wants, she can stay with me." All four of us looked at Pansy who was smiling.

"Let me go get my things!"

"I hope the ring you gave to her  
turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
by the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
'cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
try and make it all okay"

I wasn't going to cry ever again about what happened. Never again would I show that I'm dying inside over them. My silence will be there punishment.

"Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
but I never will  
never again."

I knew somebody came in the room, but I paid no attention to them. Most likely it was Pansy, and she's already read everything I wrote. She'll be proud that I wrote a song all by myself. I just hope she doesn't ask why I wrote it. Even though I try not to show it, it's still slowly killing me.

"If she really knows the truth  
she deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
and he's through with you  
and he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
you couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
repent yourself away

"Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
never again

"Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

"Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
never again."

"Wow, Red, you write that all by yourself?" It was not Pansy that asked this. I turned around and found Blaise standing in the doorway, smirking at me. I blushed bright red, and stood up really quick, tripping in the process. Before I hit the ground, Blaise caught me and pulled me to him.

"Very graceful Red, and by the way, I didn't know you could sing." He said, not letting go of me. I felt my face cool down as I looked up at him.

"I don't, I just wrote a song for you guys and was trying to get the beat right." I told him smiling. He laughed at me.

"I was just coming up to tell you that I made food if you're hungry." He told me right as my stomach growled. I laughed with him this time as we walked to the common room. Pansy, Malfoy, and Nott where all sitting at the couches eating macaroni and cheese. I grabbed one of the bowls from the coffee table and lay across the couch. Blaise grabbed the other bowl and looked at me. I lifted my legs and he sat down, letting me rest my legs on his lap. Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"What did you guys do up there that you suddenly got so close?" She asked.

"He saved me from a tragic death and then won me over with his charm." I said, looking over at Blaise. Both of us started laughing at the same time.

"So, are we going to finish this song or what?" Malfoy asked, picking up the pad of paper and a pen.

"So Red, any more ideas?" Nott asked me. I groaned.

"Why is my nickname always Red?" I said laughing. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Pansy screamed causing Nott to jump and spill his macaroni on Malfoy who hit him on the head. I laughed at the scene of Malfoy with noodles and cheese on his shirt. He glared over at me, but then smiled.

"Its Harry, Ron, and Hermione, let us in." I stopped laughing and glared at the door.

"Who in this room would want to see you?" Blaise asked, obviously remembering the song.

"Let us in before we have to break this door down!" Ron yelled, trying to sound scary.

"Ronald Weasley, you will do no such thing unless you wish to be castrated! Now leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled at him causing everyone in the room to look at me.

"Ginerva Weasley you will open this door for us right now or I'll never speak to you again." Harry said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Is that a promise? Now I'll give you five seconds to get away from me before I go out there and blast you all to hell and back." I noticed that I had pulled my wand out and it was facing the door. I started counting down in my head and when nothing else was said, I figured they had left. I pocketed my wand and looked at everybody else.

"Let's finish this song." I said needing something to distract my mind.

"Alright, so what do we have so far?" That night, we finished the song and named it Picture to Burn. Pansy and I had put her stuff away in my room and we where laying in bed, talking.

"So how are you Head Girl? You're only in your 6th year and I thought you had to be a 7th year." Pansy asked from next to me.

"I moved up a year because my O.W.L's where good enough. Then I got a letter requesting me to come meet Dumbledore and he asked if I could handle the responsibility and consequences of taking the position. I said yes and here I am." I told her.

"What consequences?"

"Hermione being angry that someone surpassed her brilliance." I said with a sigh.

"Is that why you're so mad at them?" Pansy hesitated, not knowing if that was a sore subject.

"Kind of, that's part of the reason why I'm mad at Hermione. She blew up when she found out that I was Head Girl and not her. She kept going on about how I wasn't even smart and that I'm too weak. That if something happened to Hogwarts I could easily be overpowered again and shit like that. But no, the reason I don't like them is that they're all back stabbing, lying, stupid, jack asses who are full of themselves." I could tell Pansy was giving me a questioning look. I sighed again.

"I caught Harry cheating on me with Hermione in my room over the summer. Ron knew about the affair and didn't say anything to me." I was proud of myself when tears didn't start coming down. It meant I was moving on finally. I looked over at Pansy who hadn't said anything.

"There is going to be hell tomorrow." She said, something in her voice told me she wasn't lying.


	2. Revenge and Best Friends

**Heyy. Sorry it kind of took a long time. I just didn't know what to write. In this chapter theres alot of Ginny and Draco getting closer. Next chapter is going to be the first round of the singing competition. Oh and i don't own anything but the plot. Reviews are very nice. :**

**Sydney3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was only 5:30 in the morning. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and screamed when I saw Pansy standing over me. She laughed at me and sat down on my bed.

"Okay, so I was thinking, how do we get them back?" She started saying in a too hyper voice for this early in the morning. "At first I couldn't think of anything. Then it hit me! We're giving you a make-over and you're gonna sit at the Slytherin table today!" I looked at her like she was crazy/dumb.

"How in the bloody hell will that get them angry? And in case you forgot, everyone in Slytherin hates me and everyone in my family. Which brings me to another question, why are you guys being nice to me?" I asked, confused about the other day. I couldn't believe that I actually spent a whole day with Slytherin's and had _fun. _

"If you're with their worst enemy, aka Draco, they'll get pissed. If you look even more gorgeous, you'll have Potter feeling guilty because of what he did. Knowing Potter, he'll show his emotions clearly, and Granger will get pissed. As for Slytherin's hating you and us being nice to you, it's simple. You're one of the Gryffindors that they respect. You're not afraid to speak your mind or to get in trouble, they see potential. It's the same with us, but don't be surprised if Draco is cranky towards you. He's just really confused at what to do now that his dad is in Azkaban. Now, let's get this make over started!" I groaned as she pulled me out of bed for a morning of hell.

After three hours, Pansy was done torturing me. She straightened my hair and dyed parts of it a lighter red with some blonde. She put on black eyeliner and black mascara, accenting it with brown eye shadow. Since 7th years where allowed to wear what they wanted, she let me borrow a pair of ripped Hollister jeans and a red shirt that said Fitch on it. I put on my tennis shoes and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You know, usually I'm not conceited, but damn I look hot." I said. Pansy behind me laughed.

"My work here is done." She said, handing me a sucker. I unwrapped it and started eating it. She was dressed in jeans similar to mine, but with less holes, and a gray shirt that said Abercrombie. She was eating a sucker too.

"Let's go." I said, smirking as we hooked arms and went down to the common room. Malfoy and Blaise where waiting for us down there. When they saw us they whistled.

"Damn Red, who know you could look that good?" Blaise asked, hooking arms with me on the opposite side of Pansy. Malfoy didn't say anything as he hooked arms with Pansy. We started walking down to the great hall, getting lots of stares. The doors opened for us and we had a double door entrance. They slammed behind us, and for a second, everyone was just staring at us. Then chaos erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEALSEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron yelled, turning red in the face. I looked over at the table and smirked.

"I'm going to eat breakfast with my friends." I said calmly, and continued to pull the three Slytherin's to their table. Pansy and I sat down with our backs to the Gryffindor table, and Malfoy and Blaise sat across from us. I started to pile food on my plate until Malfoy spoke.

"Looks like we're about to get company." I turned around right as the Golden Trio walked up to me.

"What the hell Ginny, why are you sitting with them?" Harry asked, saying them like they had a disease.

"I told you, they're my friends and I'm eating with them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm starving and you're cutting into my eating time." I growled, not a morning person at all.

"Ginny, we're your friends, not them! Oh and what the hell happened to your face?" Hermione said, looking in disgust at the make up. I stood up, glaring daggers at her.

"_You're _my friends? You don't even know the fucking meaning! You're just a backstabbing, frizzy haired bitch! Oh and by the way, it's called make up, you should try it. Might help you look decent one of these days." I said, grabbing an apple and walking away. I got to the front doors when I heard people following me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hermione asked, stalking over to me with Harry and Ron flanked on her sides.

"You are." I told her, crossing my arms. She smirked at me.

"Oh I get it. You're jealous because I fucked your boyfriend. Get over the fact that I'm better then you. And hey, if you want to be friends with that slut, Parkinson, be my guest. But don't get too caught up with them, or Harry might end up having to kill you." I almost slapped her.

"If there's anything good out of this is that I realized what a bitch you are! You think I'm a slut; I'm not the one fucking other people's boyfriends. And news flash, he's just using you because the famous fucking Harry Potter can't get laid." I said.

"Hermione, Ginny, just stop! I'm not about to have my two favorite girls fighting, now will I?" Harry said. I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked him.

"Look, Ginny, I know I messed up by cheating on you, but we can still be friends." My hand went up and I punched him, hard, in the nose. It started bleeding and I heard a crack. Hermione shrieked and Ron looked like he didn't know what to do.

"When hell freezes over." I said right as Pansy, Blaise, Malfoy and Snape all walked over. Snape noticed Harry's bleeding nose and looked at my smug face.

"Miss. Weasley, can you tell me what happened?" He asked me, sounding slightly amused.

"Oh, my hand had a spasm and hit Potter in the face. Really though, it was his fault for being in the way." I said, looking at him innocently.

"Potter, go to the hospital wing and get healed. Miss. Wealsey, next time try to control where your hand flies." With that he and the Gleesome Threesome walked away. Pansy looked at me, amused.

"Wow Ginny, I didn't know you had that in you." She said, giving me a half hug. I smiled at them.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." They laughed, and we hooked arms again.

"Red, while you where gone, Dumbledore announced some great news!" Blaise said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, Hogwarts is going to have a singing competition! The winner gets to take three friends and go on a trip to the Caribbean!" I looked at Malfoy surprised to see him smiling too. I laughed at their childlike faces.

"Well, if you guys are going to win this thing, we better get to work. I have a million ideas for songs I could write you guys. Can one of you guys sing? Like if I write a duet, it won't sound horrible?" I asked them, causing Pansy to laugh.

"Our Mr. Malfoy can sing, very well mind you." She said, causing Malfoy to go a little red.

"Its not like I'm amazing or anything, and I didn't have lessons or anything, and it's not gay." He said quickly to defend himself.

"Singings not gay, it's actually something a lot of girls are attracted to. I mean, imagine having a guy write and sing a song for you. I would be in love." I said, causing Pansy to sigh and lean her head against me.

"Oh, what if he sang it to you on a moonlit picnic, with a bunch of roses." I sighed, imagining it.

"Oh and there would have to be chocolate covered strawberries. Those are my favorite."

"Really, that's odd; those are Draco's favorite too." Blaise said, breaking our fantasy. I looked over at him.

"How is that odd? Malfoy and I have plenty in common." I said. Blaise and Pansy raised their eyebrows.

"Really? Well, why don't you two figure out what you have in common while we go talk to Professor Snape? We'll meet you in the common room at 10." With that, they left, leaving us in an awkward silence in front of the door. Malfoy said the password and opened the door for me. I smiled.

"That's one thing we have in common." I said, sitting down on a couch. He sat opposite of me.

"Really, and what's that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Lady's first, I hate a man without manners." I told him.

"We have another thing in common, we both love music and writing." He said, causing me to smile.

"Yeah, and we're both smart, obviously." I said, causing him to laugh.

"We both have good sense of humor." I looked at him.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him, causing him to look up at me surprised.

"It's green, couldn't you have just guessed?" He asked me, referring to the Slytherin thing.

"Well, that's what I thought, but I don't like judging without knowing first. It's not fair." I said seriously.

"Most people won't give me a fair chance because of my father." He said quietly, looking down.

"I'm not like most people, and you will never be like your father." I told him, causing him to look up at me. It was different though, he wasn't looking down on me. He looked at me with respect that I had never gotten from anyone before in my life.

"I never thought, in my whole life, that anyone would ever be able to see past my father's shadow. Thank you, Gin." I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. Just then, Pansy and Blaise walked in; they looked between us.

"Did we miss something?" Blaise asked, smirking. I laughed at him and accioed my journal down, along with my lucky pen.

"Let's get down to business." Pansy said, sitting next to me and taking my journal.

"There's got to be something in here we can use." She said, flipping through the pages. She stopped at one, a recent one, and looked at me.

"Ginny, you little liar; you wrote songs before you met us!" I blushed and grabbed the book.

"Yeah, we'll they aren't that good." I said, hugging the book close. All of a sudden music started playing, the music to a song I had in my journal. I looked around at them.

"Come on guys, it's really not good. Besides Pansy can't learn words quick enough for her to sing them now." I said, hoping that would get me out of it. Blaise shook his head and paused the music.

"Babe, she's not going to sing it, you are." He said, causing me to go bright red.

"Oh hell no! I don't do crowds, sorry to disappoint." I said, crossing my arms. Pansy looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll give you a choice. Either you sing now, or later in the-"I cut her off.

"I'll sing the second time." She made me shake on it and then got the Slytherin gleam in her eye, making me regret my decision immediately.

"All right, then its settled. In one week, all of us will be competing in the singing competition." She said, causing me to go pale.

"Pansy that's not even possible, you would've had to sign Gin up at breakfast today." Draco spoke, surprising everyone by using a nickname for me that wasn't insulting. I smiled and then it disappeared. Of course Pansy knew about that.

"You already signed me up!" I accused her, glaring.

"It wasn't my idea; Blaise was the one who said you had an amazing voice!" Pansy squealed, causing Blaise to curse. I screamed in agitation.

"Fine, I'll sing and make a fool of myself. But just so you know, my new and only best friend is Draco." I said, dragging him to the Quiditch pitch.


	3. Singing

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, i had a hard time finding what song Ginny should sing. If you have any suggestions on songs they should sing, just let me know. The more reviews i get, the faster i'll update. :)**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:i don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"And when it rains on this side of town  
It touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
and convinced yourself  
that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till May  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

(Explain your side, Take my side)  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Take these chances we'll make it somehow  
And Take these chances and turn it around  
Just turn it around.

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming and  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

You can take your time, take my time."

Pansy took a deep breath and I clapped as loud as I could. I looked at the band in front of me and smiled. They all stepped away from their instruments and drank water, and then they came and sat next to me. I leaned my head on Blaise's shoulder and he put his arm around me. Over the past week, all of us got closer. Blaise and Nott now referred to me as their little sister and Pansy was my best friend. Draco and I though; things are weird. It's like we don't know what to say to each other after that day a week ago.

"You know, it's weird. I never thought I would be writing music for a real band." I said, sighing. Blaise looked down at me.

"You consider us a real band?" He asked, putting his hand over his heart and acting flattered.

"Well a week ago, I never thought my little sister would be Gryffindor." Nott said, throwing a pillow at me. I stuck my tongue out at him causing everyone to laugh. I closed my eyes and curled up closer to Blaise. He put his head on mine, sighing.

"Ginny, do you want to practice your song?" Pansy asked me. I groaned, not this again.

"Pansy, I really don't think that's a good idea." I said, opening my eyes and looking at the hurt face of Blaise.

"You still don't trust us enough to sing in front of us?" He asked, pulling away from me.

"No, it's not that it's just…" I couldn't think of anything to say. He got up and walked away. I was torn; I didn't know what to do. Draco and Nott got up and followed him, but Pansy stayed.

"Gin, why won't you sing in front of them?" She asked me.

"I don't know, but does it really matter that much to him?" I asked her, looking up at his door.

"He's been nothing but nice to you, never doing anything to make you uneasy this past week, and he feels like you don't trust him. Like he did something wrong and he can't figure out what it is." She got up and walked towards his room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and accioed my journal to me, starting to write.

"Guys come down here!" I yelled after two hours had passed and my hand had cramped. They all came down and sat across from me. I handed Pansy my journal and she smiled.

"Alright, let's practice; I think we have a hit." She said, making copy's of the music. Everyone got up and went towards the equipment. I followed Pansy and stood by the microphone with her. Everyone started playing.

Pansy:  
Four voices perfectly blending  
Right from the start  
Oooooh, I'm afraid that's ending  
And my world is fallin' apart

It's over  
And I feel so alone  
This is a sadness I've never known  
How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away  
And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay

Ginny:  
Promises made, not meant to be broken  
From a long time ago  
Oooooh, so many words still unspoken  
Tell me how was I to know (It's over)

It's over  
Never thought it would be  
Why in the world did this happen to me

Both:  
How could I let  
The sweetest of dreams slip away

Ginny:  
And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay

Both:  
I go round and round  
and round in my head

Wanting to take back  
Whatever I said

No one was right  
We all made mistakes  
I'm ready to do whatever it takes  
Please, Please, Please

Ginny:  
Don't let it be...

Both:  
Over!  
No, this is not how it ends  
I need my sisters, my family, my friends  
Don't wanna let  
The sweetest of dreams slip away

'Cause if it's over  
Then the hurt is here to stay  
Don't let it be over

Pansy:  
Please...

Both:  
Don't let it be over

Pansy:  
Please, don't let it be over

Pansy hugged me when the song was over and when she let go, I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and I turned around to find Blaise.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear and I wrapped my arms around him. When I let him go, some raised eyebrows where coming in my direction.

"Who knew little red had a voice like that?" Draco said, causing me to laugh.

"You're not the only one who can sing pretty boy." He glared at me, but his eyes where soft.

"If we ever get a gig, we should totally sing that!" Pansy said, smiling from ear to ear still. I laughed.

"I'm not really sure if my singing career is going to get that far." I said, making Pansy frown.

"You're still going to do the talent show tonight, right?" I nodded and was dragged away with Pansy shrieking like a banshee, saying something about not having enough time to get ready.

Everyone cheered as they bowed, causing me to beam in pride. The band had gone a long way, and it looked like they had the best chance in winning the singing competition. I fiddled with my belt nervously; I was next. The only good thing that was going to come out of this was my new look. Pansy didn't just give me a make-over for the show, she _permantly _redid my look. My hair was now straight with blonde highlights and my eyes where lined with mascara and eyeliner, bringing out the hazel color. I was wearing a long gray tank top with black skinny jeans, and black flats. I had on a black belt that went around my waist, tying the image off.

As they exited off the stage on the opposite side, Nott looked back at me and gave me thumbs up. I smiled back, but it didn't even convince me. Dumbledore went over to the microphone and waved away all the equipment.

"Now for our very own Head Girl, Ginny Weasley!" The crowd cheered but I stayed where I was. There was no way I could get in front of that many people! Dumbledore looked back at me and then smiled, getting off the stage. I started shaking, my heart pulsating. I felt a pair of arms go around me and turned around, surprised to find a blonde head.

"They sent me because they know that you would believe me when I say that you're amazing." He said, looking down at me.

"Why do they think I would believe you?" I asked, even though I did anyways.

"Because, I'm honest and blunt, and if you sucked, I would tell you. Now your gonna go out there, and blow the crowd away." He said, bringing me closer to the stage. I took a deep breath and smiled, hugging him.

"Thank you." I let go and walked to the middle of the stage where the microphone is. The music started and I began to sing, looking down.

"Why can I still believe in tomorrow,  
when all I have tried was just in vain (just in vain)  
Is it worth the fight I couldn't start believing that those feelings who died could face the pain (could face the pain)

I don't need no diamond rings, alibis no more." I was looking straight at Harry while singing this. He looked up at me guiltily. I started moving more, finding myself not as afraid.

"Who do you think you are  
cuz once again you broke my heart  
I know that love went just too far  
its hard to catch a falling star  
but now I finally realize, you're a brown eyed angel in disguise  
just one step too far so tell me honestly  
who do you think you are (who do you think you are, who do you think you are)

you and I were on our way together  
but this life passed by, these days are gone (these days are gone)  
all the tears I've cried they taught me nothing lasts forever  
I been blind for just too long

Cause I don't need no diamond rings, alibis no more.

Who do you think you are  
Cause once again you broke my heart  
I know that love went just to far  
its hard to catch a falling star  
but now I finally realize, you're a brown eyed angel in disguise  
just one step too far so tell me honestly  
who do you think you are (who do you think you are)" I finished the song smiling and feeling better then I had since the day I caught them together. Dumbledore motioned for me to stand by the other contestants, they where going to announce the eliminations, and I prayed to god that it wasn't going to be me.


	4. Pinky Promises

**Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with school and everything. But I'm going to update more now. :**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and the songs in this are**

**Love Will Find A Way from Lion King, my all time favorite movie.**

**Twisted by Carrie Underwood**

**Reflection from Mulan, another great movie**

**& A Part of Their World from the Little Mermaid.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The crowd was still cheering as Dumbledore walked to the middle of the stage with an envelope in his hands. He cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"Today was the start of our music competition and may I say Hogwarts has some talent!" Everyone started cheering again, so he raised his hands to silence everyone. "In this envelope is everyone that will be staying, in order from your favorite to the person least voted for. Now, your top pick is your very own Slytherin band, Pansy, Draco, Nott, and Blaise!" I hugged Pansy who was next to me, she smiled and they ran over to the other side, where Dumbledore motioned for them to go. "Congratulations to you four, now your next pick is Hermione Granger!" I stopped smiling and looked around for her. She smirked as I met her eyes and walked over by the glaring Slytherin's. "Now our very own Head Girl, Ginny Weasley!" I walked over there, standing next to Draco who was the farthest away from her. Dumbledore kept announcing people, and I looked at Draco.

"I didn't know she was in this." I whispered in his ear, glaring at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't look at me like I knew this." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Draco Malfoy you're lying to me! I know you knew, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, getting madder by the second. Pansy looked over at me and I glared at her, causing her to look away.

"Pansy told me not to." He said, sighing. I didn't say anything after that, and pushed his hand away when he tried to hold mine.

"Give a round of applause for everyone that performed today!" The crowd once again went wild, cheering for everyone. "Now, next week we're going to have theme. Every contestant will be assigned a Disney song to sing. The songs will be on your beds when you arrive back to your rooms. Good luck, see you all next week." Dumbledore left to go counsel Lavender, Crabb and Goyle, Millicent, and a Ravenclaw girl I didn't know.

I was silent all the way walking back to the rooms.

"Ginny, you can't be mad at me forever! I knew you wouldn't do it if she was there, so I told everyone not to tell you! Please, please, please talk to me!" Pansy begged me. I looked up at her, and sighed.

"You should have told me that she was going to be there." I said, cursing myself for not being able to hold a grudge. She hugged me tightly, sighing with relief.

"I know I should have, I'm sorry!" she let me go, her eyes sparkling.

"Lets go get our songs and practice!" I ran up to my room and the others went to Draco's room to get the letters. I ripped mine open and two papers fell out.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_Congratulations on making the second round of Hogwarts first annual singing competition. As you know, the theme for next week is Disney, and to make sure no songs are sung twice, we've picked out songs for you. Your's will be Reflections from the movie Mulan. The words and charm for the music are on the other sheet. _

_Good luck,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

I ran downstairs only to find everyone else already setting up. Their letter was sitting there, so I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Everyone,_

_You really must consider creating a name for you band, as I have no idea what to call you or address you by. Either way, congratulations on making the second round, and being in first place. If I may say so myself, you where all amazing. The song you have been chosen to sing is a duet from the movie Lion King. It is called Love Will Find A Way. The music sheets are there for you to practice, good luck._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Oh my goodness! I love your guys song! The Lion King is one of my all time favorite movies! I saw it at Hermione's house like forever ago!" I said, causing all of them to look up at me startled.

"Good, then you can practice with them while I do my homework. I'm failing in Tansfiguration! Can you believe it? I've never failed before in my life! Well, maybe I have, but not in this class!" Pansy was freaking out as she sat down and started to work.

"Yeah, I guess I could; and if you need help, I'm right here." I told her smiling. She looked up and smiled gratefully at me, then went back to scribbling furiously on her papers. I walked over to the microphone next to Draco and smiled. I already knew the song, so I didn't need the lyrics. The music started and so did I.

Ginny:

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

Draco:

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

Both:

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

As the song finished I couldn't stop staring at Draco. His icy eyes looked deep into mine, and I smiled. He smiled back at me and my stomach got butterflies. Suddenly I looked away. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't get butterflies by looking at Draco Malfoy!? _

"I have to go." I said, getting up and running to my room, ignoring the look Pansy was sending me. I closed the door and locked it with my wand. There was no way in hell I was falling for Draco Malfoy. No, anybody _but _him. I took a deep breath and grabbed my journal; I started to write.

Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I'd never need you, baby

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong

Everybody's tell me  
I'm over my head  
If they don't feel you loving me  
They all say that I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but it's too late now to save  
I'm too tangled

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Maybe it's not right  
But that's all right  
Yeah, it's all right tonight

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm wanna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Even it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit twisted  
Yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah

"Please tell me that was not about Potter." I jumped when I heard the voice and looked up to find Blaise leaning against the door, looking at me. I was about to ask how he got in, but then remembered that we where at a school for witches and wizards. I looked down at the song, and closed my notebook.

"It wasn't-I don't…I'm not really sure who it was about. I'm really confused right now." I said, laughing at how stupid I sounded. Blaise walked over and sat next to me.

"It was about Draco." It wasn't a question or an accusation, just a simple statement. I was about to protest but then really thought about it and nodded.

"So when did you start to like him?" He asked me, as I lay down on the bed. He put his head on my lap and I started to play with his hair.

"I don't like him, I just…like him. Does that make sense to you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You like him, but you're not sure because you just broke up with Potter and just became friends with Draco. I get it." He said, causing me to smile.

"God, I wish I would have had siblings when I was younger." He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, now you have me." I laughed and then got serious suddenly.

"You won't tell anyone right?" I asked, suddenly worried that he would just go and tell Draco and then laugh at me.

"Of course not, this is a sibling secret. I'll even pinky promise if you want." He said. I held out my pinky and he hooked his with mine.

"Just so you know, I take my pinky promises very seriously."

* * *

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

Everyone went crazy and I smiled, getting up from the stool as Dumbledore walked on the stage to announce the next person. He smiled at me and I went backstage where Pansy was standing. She hugged me tight and squealed.

"You where amazing! It's weird to think that you actually have stage fright." What she said shocked me. I hadn't even been nervous the whole time! We got quiet when the next person came on, but I rolled my eyes when I saw the brown bushy hair. It was Hermione singing. She started her song, and I looked out in the crowd. My heart dropped when I saw Harry and Ron in the crowd holding 'I Love Hermione' signs.

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

I didn't want to admit it, but she was great. I looked over at Pansy who looked less happy then I did. She bowed and acted modest as she walked off the stage. She stopped in front of us and smirked.

"I hope those weren't good clothes, because I just wiped you off the stage." She flipped her hair and walked away. Pansy turned around and glared at her.

"OH! Ginny, hold me back, hold me back! Imma about to go kick some beaver ass!" I looked at her and started to laugh.

"Thank god I realized that they weren't worth it. I like you way more then I ever did them." I felt arms go around me, and smelled something really good.

"Awh, I'm flattered Red. I didn't now you grew so attached to us." I blushed red as I realized it was Draco hugging me against his hard chest. Blaise and Nott stood on either side of Pansy and Blaise was smirking.

"I knew she did." I blushed even more and gave him the death glare. Nott looked between us, and Pansy looked confused.

"Are you two keeping secrets from us?" Nott asked and Blaise laughed. Pansy looked at us accusingly.

"You want to tell me what it is I don't know?" She asked, sounding a little angry and amused.

"Pansy, I would love to, but I can't." Blaise said.

"Why not?" She asked him. He looked at me for help and everyone followed his lead and looked at me. I shrugged and simply said, "He pinky promised."


	5. Forgive and Forget

Wow.

So it's been a realllyyyyy long time since i've updated. I'm sorry for that. But I'm back with alot of time on my hands, and hopefully I use some of that writing. Well, the first section of a song is Rush by Aly and Aj and the second one is Paper Cut by Vanessa Hudgens.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I thought Cedric was good, I don't know why he was voted off." I said as I walked back to the common room with my best friends. At the last performance, Hermione got first, the band, which we decided needed a name, got second, and once again, I got third. Cedric Diggory, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Susan Bones where kicked off today, and I couldn't see why Cedric was.

"Gin, the only reason you think he should have stayed today is because he's hot. The boys okay, but he's not that great." Pansy said, causing me to look at her in shock and playfully hit her in the arm. I thought for a minute and then nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh my god though, did you see his body? His shirt was skin tight, I almost drooled!" I said, Pansy nodding enthusiastically at me.

"He has the nicest abs! Have you ever seen them?"  
She asked me. I shook my head no and said the password to the common room and we all walked in. Pansy and I sat down next to each other and continued talking.

"No I haven't. Do you think if I asked him, he would show me?" I asked her, seriously considering looking for him.

"Just ask him tomorrow. It's Saturday and it's a Hogsmead weekend. We can find him there, I'm sure he'll show us. Now, about the band name, what should we be called?" Pansy asked, changing the subject suddenly. I looked at her and she mouthed 'later'.

"How about The Dragons?" Nott asked.

"The Slytherin's."

"I like Envy."

"Those are too original. We need something to stand out." Draco said, getting everyone quiet.

"How about _Verde d'invidia." _I suggested. Everyone but Blaise looked at me with confused looks. I groaned.

"You should all really brush up on your Italian. It means Green with Envy." Blaise explained.

"I like it!" Pansy said, Nott nodded in agreement and everyone looked at Draco for an answer.

"Mon joli, idée lumineuse!" I didn't know what he said, but when he picked me up off the couch and hugged me, I assumed it was good. I laughed as we spun around. He put me down just as an owl knocked on the window, with two letters attached to its leg. Blaise went and opened the window, taking the letters off. He gave it a treat and sent it back to the owlry.

"It looks like it's letters from Dumbledore again, about the compition." He said, handing me the one with _Miss. Weasley _on the front. I opened it and started reading.

_Dear Miss. Weasley,_

_You where fantastic tonight! Your talent just seems to grow and grow each day. Well, due to the fact that we don't want anyone to have the same song, we decided to choose which Muggle artist you can choose a song from. Yours is Vanessa Hudgens. A list of her songs and lyrics is in here, along with the spell for the music. Good luck and choose wisley. _

_-Professor Dumbledore_

I looked over at the other four.

"Which artist did you get?" I asked them.

"We got a band called Paramore, but I really don't feel like looking threw the songs right now. I want to do something fun. Something spontanious; something crazy." Pansy said, smiling and looking at everyone. I smirked, knowing exactly what she had in mind.

"Lets go swimming!" Both of us busted out laughing after we said it in unison. The boys looked at us like we where crazy.

"This is just a way to get to see us without tops isn't it?" Blaise asked, smirking. I laughed, and decided to play along.

"Blaise, you know I've already seen you in much less." He put his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible to him.

"Too true darling, but if we don't go with, we'll be dipriving everyone else from our great bodies." I nodded agreeing with him. He let go of me, but kept on arm around my waist. Everyone was looking at us funny.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Blaise asked causing everyone to snap out of it.

"Lets go change Gin." Pansy said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to our room. She closed the door and walked over to her closet and pulled out a green swim suit with white polka dots. I picked out a yellow swim suit with a blue and red anchor on one side of the top. We changed and started to walk back down. Pansy was acting weird though, and giving me funny looks.

"Pansy, whats wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head, implying that nothing was wrong. Before we got the the bottom of the stairs, I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Pansy, I know something is wrong. Please, talk to me?" She glared at me, and walked away. I groaned. My first real girl friend was mad at me, and I had no idea what I did wrong. I followed her down and stopped when I saw the boys. _Draco _to be exact. He was wearing white swim trunks with blue, red, and yellow stripes on the sides. He was wearing a red wife beater, hiding nothing that was underneath. All I have to say to that is thank Merlin for Quiditch. Realizing that I was staring, I blushed and looked up at him. Thankfully he didn't say anything about my staring.

"Looks like we match Little Red." I looked down at my suit and then at his and laughed.

"Why yes we do. How weird." I said, walking all the way over to them. I looked at Blaise, Pansy, and Nott now. Pansy, thankfully, wasn't glaring anymore, but was looking really confused. Blaise put his arm around her shoulders, and she blushed.

"Well, now that we're all done staring at each other and comparing our choice of clothes, can we get to the lake? I have a need to see these girls wet." I laughed and Pansy smacked his arm.

"So, I'm confused. Who do you want?" Pansy asked me as we layed down in bed. We just got back from the beach and we showered and where supposed to go down for practice. Apparently, she had other ideas in mind.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, your giving mixed signals. Don't take this in the wrong way, but it's confusing me, and probably other people too. I really don't know how to ask this, but who do you like?" She asked. _Shit! She knows I like Draco. Maybe that's why she was mad! She found out and she has something going on with him! Ohmygod._

"Shit, I'm a horrible friend! How could I not know you like him? I mean, it's obvious looking back on the years you've known each other. And then here I come, and suddenly your supposed best friend, and I like him too! What the hell is wrong with me?" I said, ranting to myself.

"So you like him too?" She asked, sounding unsure. I nodded miserably.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her, falling back into my pillows.

"Well, if you like Blaise that much, then go for it. I mean, if I've really been as obvious as you say, then he must not like me." She said. I thought for a minute. Something wasn't right with that.

"Don't you mean Draco?" I asked her, sitting back up. She looked over at me confused.

"No, I like Blaise. Don't you like Blaise?" She asked.

"No, I like Draco!" We both squealed with happiness that we didn't have to ruin our friendship over a boy.

"Dude, I'm totally going to hook you and Draco up. I mean it's obvious that he likes you too! You should ask him out to Hogsmead this weekend." Pansy said. I bit my bottom lip, thinking about it.

"Yeah, but what if he really doesn't like me. Then I will have ruined our friendship. I mean, it really hasn't been that long. Just a year ago, we hated each other. How can he like me already?" I asked.

"You like him. Whats so different between that? Come on, just do it. The worst that can happen is that he won't like you back." She said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"But I have one condition. If we go to Hogsmead together, you and Blaise have to come so it's not ackward." She nodded and we walked out of the room. All of the guys where sitting on the couches and looking at papers. We cleared our throats and they all looked up.

"Hey, we where just looking through songs we can sing in the next compition." Blaise explained. We sat down with them and I picked up my envelope so I could look through songs too. I pulled out a list and started reading it.

1. Promise

2. Whatever Will Be

3. Say Ok

4. Come Back to Me

5. Paper cut

"So, Red, and good songs yet?" I looked up and found a blonde sitting next to me with a crooked smile on his face. I kept myself from blushing at how close we where.

"Not yet, but I'm about to look at the lyrics. Want to help?" I asked him. He looked up at the time and then back at me.

"I would love to, but do you think we can hold this off until tomorrow? I have something planned already." He said, looking sincere. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." He smiled again, and then walked out the door. I sighed and looked up at Pansy. She was blushing and looking down. Blaise was whispering in her ear and they where holding hands. I smiled at the sight. I looked around for Nott, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and went into my room, pulling out my journal, and laying on my bed.

You make me feel, out of my element.

Like I'm walking on broken glass.

Like my worlds spinning in slow motion

and your moving too fast.

I groaned as I heard yelling downstairs. Where Pansy and Blaise already in a fight? I closed my journal and got up, walking out of the room. Blaise and Pansy where yelling, but at Draco, not each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked them, feeling a headach coming on. Everyone turned towards me and shut up. Blaise was looking angry, Pansy upset, and Draco guilty.

"Whatever the hell Draco did is not worth yelling about! Now I'm trying to write a song, but I can't with you three trying to wake up all of Hogwarts! Now please, do me a favor and shut up!" The three looked down, and nodded their heads. I walked back upstairsand I heard someone follow me. I left the door open behind me and layed down on my bed, picking up the quill. I head the door close and someone sat on my bed by my legs.

"Do you want to tell me why you and Pansy where yelling at Draco?" I asked, turning my head slightly and seeing Blaise. He crawled over and layed down next to me.

"Do I have to or can we wait until Pansy is finished yelling at him?" He asked. I looked at him and he sighed.

"His plans tonight are to go out with another girl." The breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was slapped in the face. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. I smiled.

"You two shouldn't have yelled at him for that. He doesn't even know I like him, and it's not like I have any claim over him. It's fine. Just do me a favor." I said and he shook his head yes.

"If you haven't asked Pansy yet, take her to Hogsmead. And if she says she wants to stay with me tell her no, I have stuff to do." I told him. He smirked.

"Where you guys talking about me?" He asked. I laughed.

"Well, she told me that I should ask Draco to Hogsmead this weekend, and I told her I would if she asked you." I told him.

"Oh, so you think shes not going to ask me because you're not going with Draco." I nodded and he pulled me up to hug me.

"You, Red, and the sweetest girl I have ever met." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks, now go and get your girl before she kills Blondie." He laughed and left to go find Pansy. I sighed and accioed the songs and lyrics over to me.

It's not a feeling like when you touch a flame

No, it's not like when someone calls you a bad name

It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down

No, it's not like any of these, what I've found is

* * *

I looked out at the lake, watching the sunset. Everybody was at Hogsmead still, so I was practicing my song in peace. Looking at the water, I tried to keep my mind off of a certian blonde who never came back after his date. Then he didn't even show up to tell me he couldn't help me pick out my song. Tears came to my eyes and I tried blinking them away, but it didn't work. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. _Why did I have to like him? I knew he hadn't changed! _

"Who hasn't changed Gin?" I turned around and saw Ron standing there. He looked generally concerned for me, which made me cry even more. He came and sat next to me.

"Ginny, I made a mistake in not telling you, I know I did. I really miss you too. I've been thinking about everything we used to do, and I really want my baby sister back." I looked at him and hugged him. I didn't realize it, but I missed him too.

"Ron, you're an idiot; but I miss you too." He let go of me and stood up, offering his hand to help me.

"You want to walk back to the castle and tell me what happened?" He asked. I nodded and we started walking.

* * *

I was laughing at something Ron said, and tears where coming down my face. After we had talked, I took him back to my common room and we played exploding snap and ate junk food. I picked up some lemon drops and started eating them.

"I bet I can last longer then you can." Ron said.

"Alright, on the count of three! One, Two, Three, Go!" We both put a lemon drop in, and our faces started puckering. After about a minute, I spit mine out and started laughing. Ron followed suit right after.

"Wow, thats sour!" I said, smiling at him. He nodded in agreement.

"So, I never knew you could sing." He said. I blushed.

"Really, I'm not that great. I've just beed getting lucky. Besides, I have my friends to help me." I said.

"Oh now Red, that's a lie. You know you're fantastic." I turned around and saw Pansy and Blaise standing in the doorway. I smiled at them.

"So did the Weasel appoligize?" Pansy asked. I threw a pillow.

"Yes he did, and his name is Ron." She put her hands up like she was surrendering and then laughed.

"Well, it's good to know at least on of the Golden Trio has a brain." Blaise said. I smiled at how they accepted him. The clock struck 10 and Ron stood up.

"I better get back before curfew. I love you Ginbug." I stood up and hugged him bye and he left. After the door shut there was an ackward silence.

"You know Draco's going to be pissed when he hears that you forgave him." I shrugged.

"Well he can go fuck himself. I really don't care." I walked up to our room, all the while my mind was screaming '_Yes you do!_'. I never noticed the door closing and the blonde standing there looking hurt.


End file.
